


The Sun Shall Not Smite Thee

by Stone_Princess



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Happy, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-04
Updated: 2003-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joy. Sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Shall Not Smite Thee

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear SpesMonkey who needed fixing after sad!fic. Warning sappy, gooey, lovey-ness ahead.

It didn’t ever feel quite real, this sunshine. It was too perfect, never too warm, never too bright.

The grass beneath us is soft as velvet, it doesn’t poke or tickles.

The flowers smell sweet, but not too strong.

It could be anywhere. It could be late Spring. It could be early Autumn. It feels like home.

I can’t remember the last time I was this relaxed, this calm. I know it’s the same for you. I feel no tension, no anxiety in your body as the length of it presses again mine. Your skin in warm, just a little warmer than sun, a little softer than the grass.

I could sleep here, like this, with you, if your hands weren’t slowly becoming more insistent in their mapping of my flesh. I push against you, reach for you. Your touch is making my blood race, waking me from my hazy stupor.

You cry out when my teeth press into your collarbone. I can feel beads of sweat rising to sheen my skin as you lick over my hipbone before taking me in your mouth. The light becomes all as I fall into you, become you. I can taste myself on your lips as I reach for you, as I try to please you, share my pleasure with you.

Heaven will be this beautiful, you and I, near as we can to be to one another. The thought of Heaven being so like this sin makes me laugh. It can't be wrong when it's this beautiful, can it?

You rise on an elbow, looking me in the eye, a small smile on your lips.

"What's so funny then, Connor?"

" _The sun, which passeth through pollutions and itself remains as pure as before._ " I quote, reaching to stroke your hair.

"What are you on about now?" But you laugh like an angel and reach to tickle me.

This is truly Heaven.

~finis~


End file.
